The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, (Malus domestica Borkh.), and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Xeleven’.
The new apple variety ‘Xeleven’ originated in Lot, France as an open-pollination of female parent ((‘Esopus Sptizenberg Op.’ x ‘PRI 612-1’) x ‘Gala’) (not patented) by an unknown male parent. The new apple tree was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Lot, France in 1994.
Asexual reproduction of the new apple tree by budding and grafting, beginning in 2004 in Lot, France, has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the distinguishing characteristics, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.